Poetic Chaos
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: When McGee finds an odd caricature of himself, everyone begins to wonder. They begin a worldwide search to find whoever it is. BTW, Eric from NCIS: Los Angeles is in this too. Unknown rating for now. Mostly McAbby in this.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first **_**NCIS**_** story! It'll mostly be McGee's and my OC's POV but also others. I'll let you know if the POV switches or not. BTW, my OC's name will be Maria 'Marie' Locks.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"So, what do we have here?" I asked while trudging through the Everglades. "Yuck!" I had stepped in mud up to my ankles. "Seriously, why are we here in Florida again?"

"Quit your yapping," Gibbs hit me on the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" I flinched and rubbed my head. "_To be honest, I would much rather be in the loving arms of Abby… not in some stinky muddy field in Florida. I never really liked Florida Everglades… SeaWorld is hell of a lot better …,_" I thought and sighed.

"What's the level of decomp?" Gibbs asked Ducky. I didn't even want to look at the body. I could smell it. I briefly looked at it. It was too disgusting to even look at it.

"I'd say… no less than three days," he replied. "He appears to be missing a limb…"

"I'd say 'gator'," Tony chuckled.

"You know, you're probably right," Ducky nodded. "Shall we get him back to our lab? I guess we have a warrant?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Let's pack up." Ducky and he began to move the body and turned the person over. I saw the most horrific sight: the person's head was burned and severely scarred. There was a gigantic rifle underneath his body. I could see that it was a SIG, at least. I put some gloves on and picked it up.

"That's one badass gun," Tony grinned.

"Yeah, it's a SIG SG 550," I looked at everyone. "I'll take this back to Abbs. Maybe she can find some trace elements on it." Gibbs and Ducky put the body in the back of the car. I knew it would be impossible to find an arm out in this area. I put the gun in a special spot in the back of the car. To make sure it didn't fire; I took the magazine out. I noticed that it was empty.

"McGee, let's go!" Gibbs hollered. I nodded, walked up and got in the car. I knew this was going to be a long ride and flight home. I had no idea why I came along for the ride. I guess it was because I wanted to come along too, I hadn't seen Florida since I was a kid. It wasn't what I was expecting.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Hey Abby," I smiled

"Hey Maria, what's up?" Abby grinned. "Do you have something for me?"

"Yeah, I do," I nodded. "I found new evidence about the previous case we worked on together."

"You did?! Tell me please!"

"Well, apparently, Natalie was a lesbian cheating on her girlfriend. She lied about it. She had an affair with a man!"

"Wow!" She grinned. I grabbed a box and set it on her desk.

"Now tell me, could please find any trace elements that might be on these clothes? It is your specialty."

"Will do, Maria," she jumped around happily.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

We had finally made it back to the airport. We walked up and sat down in those chairs the people line up in the waiting area. (Ducky was lucky! He got to drive back alone! It's not very fair to me! I hate being stuck with Gibbs and Tony!) I sat down and heard a crunching noise. "Huh?" I stood up and grabbed a piece of paper. It was… a caricature of me? How was that possible?

* * *

**Ducky's POV**

"We're getting closer to Washington D.C. my friend," I grinned. "It's too bad that everyone is stuck at the airport. I should have taken someone along with me. Ah well, let's enjoy the scenery."

* * *

**McGee's POV**

"G-Gibbs…," I shuddered. Without saying anything else, I handed him the drawing.

"What is it?" He blinked and gasped. He slightly shuddered and handed the drawing to Tony.

"D-Doesn't this type of drawing l-look familiar?"

"Y-yeah… it-it does…," I nodded. I noticed something else in my seat. I read it aloud. "This is your first clue. If you can find me, I will give you $60,000. Open the envelope and you will find a picture – a clue about where the next clue is," I opened the envelope and looked at the picture: it was a picture taken on the ground. All I could see was a few statues, peoples' feet, concrete, sidewalks and pigeons. I handed it to everyone. "W-where is this…?"

"I don't know…," the two said in unison.

"Send it to Abby," Gibbs nodded. I nodded and took out my cell phone.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

My computer screen flashed. I walked over to see it was ringing. "McGee?" I blinked. "Hi sweetie," I blew him a kiss. He blushed. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah… I do," he nodded. He held his cell phone up to a picture. I nodded. "We need you to figure out where this is, please."

"Yes sweetie," I winked. "I'd do anything for my sweetie pie." He blushed again. He took a snapshot of the picture and sent it to me. It was a picture taken at ground level. There wasn't any sky or clouds – only statues, peoples' feet, concrete, sidewalks and some pigeons. "Call you back," I grinned and he almost hung up. "Bye sweetie," I winked again and blew him a kiss.

"Bye Abbs," he blushed again and hung up. "All right…," I typed and got Eric into a conference on my computer. "Hey Eric," I smiled. "Just wondering if you can help me find out where this is," I sent him the picture via IM.

"Hmm… I'll try Abby, I'll get back with you," he nodded. He is faster and a lot smarter than I am. He may be cool, but I still prefer my sweet little McGee.

"Eric… are you still there?" I blinked. He wasn't at his computer desk.

"Yeah I am, sorry," he replied.

"Let's race… let's see who can find out where this place is the fastest!" I grinned.

"Right Abbs… let's try that," he winked. I grinned. We typed in unison and went through city databases.

"Hey Abbs, what are you doing?" Maria asked. "Oh is that Eric?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Hi Eric!" She grinned.

"Hey," he winked.

"Anyway, what are you two doing?" She blinked.

"We're trying to figure out where this is and we're racing to see who'll win," I smiled.

"Abby… Eric… I-I've been there before," she looked at the picture. "That's Piccadilly Square…" We both stared at her.

"Thank you so much Maria!" I grinned and hugged her. Eric grinned and winked at Maria.

"You're welcome!" She grinned while I called McGee back.

"McGee… guess what!" I grinned. "Maria helped Eric and I figure out where the picture was taken!"

"Where was it taken, then?" He asked.

"It was taken in Piccadilly Square, London," I grinned and winked.

"Boss… shall we go to London as soon as possible?"

"If it's all right with Abby and the others," Gibbs replied.

"YES!" I jumped up and down. "I love London!" I grinned. "Thank you so much Gibbs!"

"We have to board our flight now, I'll talk to you later, Abby," McGee grinned.

"Bye sweetie pie," I smiled.

"Bye Abbs," Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

"Bye," McGee smiled. I hung up. I jumped up and down and hugged Maria tightly.

"I can't wait to go to London!"

"Me neither," Maria grinned brightly. We both high-fived each other.

* * *

**A/N: OK, sorry it's so short. Chapters from now on will be longer than this. Oh yeah, if you see ANY typos, well I haven't had much sleep the past three days. So don't botch me please. Thanks.**


End file.
